This invention relates generally to document storage containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to document storage containers for use at remote locations such as a well site or a swimming pool.
At various locations documents need to be retained, such as for holding a receipt or a maintenance record related to some activity at the location. For example, at a well site, there is the need for a container in which a run ticket related to oil gathering can be kept. At a swimming pool, a pool maintenance record containing information about the water treatment needs to be retained. In both of these instances, the container needs to be constructed so that the contents are protected from environmental conditions such as rain and wind.
Such a container should have a sturdy construction to withstand environmental conditions and to stand up to repeated use. It is also desirable that such a container be constructed so that the document is readily inserted into and extracted from the container when the container is closed and opened so that the document can be readily stored and retrieved.